


Higher Class

by Dienda



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BSHCI, Ficlet, Hannibal is a pretentious bastard, M/M, Sassy Chilton is sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienda/pseuds/Dienda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Will and Matthew sit in their cells poking fun at all the pretentious stuff Hannibal does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Higher Class

**Author's Note:**

> Promoting the [Hannibal ACCA](http://hannibal-acca.tumblr.com/) Charity Project!

Their giggles rang against the stones of the empty hall.

“I don’t believe you.”

“I swear, Mister Graham. He wore a three piece suit to the pool house, pocket square and all.” They both let out a huff of laughter. “It was blue with a golden tie.”

“I can’t see Hannibal Lecter hanging his bespoken suit in a locker room.”

“Well,” Matthew snickered before continuing. “He had one of those suit covers, not plastic, it looked like fabric; I was far so I can’t be sure. No duffel bag, of course; he took it out of some fancy leather carrier.”

“Tell me he wore flip-flops.”

“Nah, leather sandals, with straps and a silver buckle. Blue.”

Will chuckled and smiled at the man in the cell across from his.

“Alright, I take it back; I believe every single word.” He looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. “You know what, I think he’s not even faking it, he actually _is_ that pretentious.” He snorted. “This one time I went to his house; it was very early, just after dawn; he was still in bed.” He sniggered to himself. “He wears monogrammed pajamas. Silk, of course.”

“Fuck off.”

“Embroidered in golden, cursive. The robe too.”

They laughed silently, staring at each other.

“I don’t know, Mister Graham,” Matthew suggested, “maybe he goes to a lot of slumber parties.”

The sound Will made was not entirely human; it was like the huffing of a faulty engine refusing to start.

“I bet all society guys wear the same pajamas,” gasped Matthew. “Has to keep track of his.”

Will flopped onto the mattress, curled into a ball. “God, Matthew, I can’t breathe.”

 

 

Chilton turned the volume down and looked at the other man. “Really, Hannibal?”

“Why are we listening to this recording, Frederick?” asked Hannibal Lecter, with all the dignity of an offended cat.

“You said you wanted to hear what Will Graham says about you,” said Chilton flatly. “I’m merely honoring your request, as a friend.”

The computer emitted another giggle and Will’s voice called Brown’s name. The Chief of Staff shut the machine down with a frown of distaste.

“God, you can actually hear them making eyes at each other. You’re lucky they talk about you at all, most of the time they just flirt with each other.”

Lecter’s face hardened. “And why are you condoning such behavior, Frederick?”

“They’re like chemicals,” he said dismissively. “You have to put them together to get a reaction. Especially Will Graham; on his own, he just sits there like a thing. He only ever comes alive with Brown.”

“They’re murderers; you’re not worried they’re going to start planning something against their keeper?”

“I hear every word they say, Hannibal. Trust me when I say they’re more interested in each other. Believe me; I would love to catch them trying to plan a murder.”

Hannibal straightened his shirt cuffs. “Well, Frederick, I must say this was a complete waste of our time.”

Chilton barely managed to contain his smile. “I’m sorry I made you come all this way. I honestly thought you’d be interested.”

“It’s quite alright, Frederick.”

“I’ll make it up to you, Hannibal,” Doctor Chilton raised to see his colleague out. “Perhaps some personalized nightclothes?”

Lecter left without saying goodbye.

 


End file.
